The Hunter and The Hunted
by xNeonShaddowsx
Summary: "Why do you love me? I'm not someone you should love, look at me, my past still haunts me, it left me like this." "Because I can, You're everything I love. I don't care about your past, I want to be your present. I want to be your future. We can fight your past together. I love you, and don't every question why." Rated M for language, and gore, maybe hinted smut later.
1. Jump

**Summary: Rick and the group are in the prison, Sophia is still alive and well...(SPOILER ALERT) , Andrea is alive and at Woodbury along with Milton and Merle :), the Governor hasn't gone to the prison yet, and still believes Andrea, Milton, and Merle are allies... (I drifted off point). So Rick, Glenn, and Daryl are on a run when the find a girl on the ground who is close to death after falling from a tree. With walkers close on his heels Daryl decides to take the girl back to the prison without talking to Rick or Glenn about it. This mystery girl has had a bad past with her ex-boyfriend and his group, she keeps hearing his voice in her head, slowly driving her to insanity, well unless Daryl can help silence it, and keep her ex away for good. :)**

**Author's Note: As much as I love Daryl and Carol I just had a random idea for this story. Hopefully I can keep this up until The Walking Dead comes back in October, it might help all of us get through it.**

**Yes this summary sucks, it sounded better in my head, also this is going to be mainly focused on Daryl and the girl and both their paths to healing, finding love in the end of the world, and confronting the past. Buuuuut I'll have chapters with the other characters and tie some of those chapters with the main plot. Anyway please enjoy and review ...or I'll turn you all into walkers. Naw, I'm joking but please review.**

**The bold italicized font is her ex's voice and the normal italicized is her own thoughts.**

* * *

I sat in a tree silently, while gripping to my knife. _This is it_, I thought_, this is how I'm going to die. Alone in this world, the world that has turned into hell._ "Hell might be better," I looked down then looked at my knife. _**You're holding on to something, you would have jumped by now,...or stabbed yourself.**_ "Shut up," I said that a little too loud, I hear rustling from the grass and bushes, "Damn it," the grip on my knife grew tighter. The voice in my head was back..._**his**_ voice._** Just jump, if you don't break your neck **__**they**__** will eat you, tear you limb from bloody limb.**_ "No shut up, I want to live, just shut up!" I hissed. I heard more rustling below me, "Great, there's more," I hit my head against a branch. Something dropped from the tree causing the branches an the remaining leaves to rustle, and create a loud thud when it made contact with the floor.

I heard the shift of the position of whatever was down there._** Good job, just jump already and scream on the way down. **_"No, I don't," I snapped, "Shit, God damn it." _**Clearly you want to die, you wouldn't be this loud, just jump. **_I whispered, "Why do you want me to die, you will too," I looked up._** As much as I want to live I want what's best for you, I always have. Look at this world, everyone is gone, you have no food, no shelter, no place to go, and no reason to live. **_"That's what you think."_**That's what you think too, I'm only in your head, I'm not real, I'm not next to you telling you what to do. **_I put one hand to my head, "Leave me alone, shut up and go away, just leave me alone." He kept going,_** jump, jump, just jump already, there's no reason to stay here, just jump, you won't need to deal with this world anymore. Just think of your family, you get to finally see them again. jump, just jump, save the trouble, just**_** jump.** I whimpered and choked out a "No". _**JUMP!**_I found my voice, "NO!" I heard more movement,_** now you've done it, have fun. **_"I'm up here they're down there, they can't climb. I'm out of reach...I'm safe-" my voice slowly faded. I could hear footsteps getting close. I gripped my knife with both hands. I took a slow breath and listened to the noise below me. The footsteps were slow, careful, whoever it was doesn't want to be heard, my own thoughts finally prevailed,_ those are to careful to be them, to controlled. _I kept listening, there was a second set, barely off from the first, about a second off from the first, also the second set was heavier than the first.

I let out a breath that I never knew I held. Once again they shifted their position, they took another step closer to the tree. Silently I started to descend from the tree, one foot then the other then one hand then the last. I made sure the branch could hold my weight, just slightly adding pressure with my feet to the branch before I let go of the branch above me. I started to move my right hand down to put my knife in my pocket when I lost my footing and slipped. Thankfully, I landed on the branch I was already halfway on, but with landing I heard a crack. I questioned if it was my wrist or the branch itself. I tried to move my left hand but found it painful to move. I let out a small sigh, I rather have a broken wrist than a weakening branch. But once again I heard a crack, this time deeper and louder than the last. I tried to move quickly off the faulty branch, but I wasn't fast enough, the branch broke from under me. the only good thing I saw about it was that I was only about 15 feet from the ground with only 2 major branches obscuring my fall.

I didn't scream _they_ would hear me and come for me in a matter of seconds. I didn't like the angle of my fall. The right half of my body hit the first branch causing my body to rotate so my back was to the ground. I heard a few cracks and a sharp pain in my side. _Ribs, _I thought_, 3 cracked possibly 1 broken. _Second branch, my head slammed against the branch, my left arm dragged behind, I could feel my shoulder being dislocated. plus if my wrist wasn't broken now, it certainly was now with a possible crack some where in my arm. Finally the ground, my head harshly made contact with the ground causing my head to bounce and hit the floor again. I landed on my right side so now 2 possible broken ribs and 4 at least cracked. I felt a unsatisfying pop from my leg- and now a dislocated knee. I felt a sharp pain in my left forearm, I couldn't turn my head, but after I felt blood sliding down my arm I could only assume that my knife decided to join me in this wonderful fall.

At least I'm alive. _**Funny I thought you wanted to die. **_No I didn't._** Well your fucked anyway you put it now, you can't get up and you're already slipping. You're either going to die now, then get torn to shreds or get torn to shreds, then die.**_With the last bit of energy I had I listened closely around me and heard twigs being snapped under pressure, more rustling and footsteps coming my way. _**Like I said... FUCKED.** As much as I would love to part ways I'm going to fight, I want to live. _I croaked out the most audible "help" I could then coughed up blood.

The footsteps got closer and with me slipping out of reality and maybe to death I couldn't tell if those footsteps were _them_ or not. I blinked a few times to see if I could clear my vision but by the time I blinked the second time a crossbow was in my face. That much was clear the person on the other end wasn't. My eyes slowly shut, but my senses were still somewhat intact. I heard a soft yell, a softer grunt, then a softer click, then nothing.

I was finally consumed with darkness.

* * *

**Kind of a cliffy :) I think. Please review, if I can get 1, just 1 review by Friday I'll post Chapter 2 on Saturday or Sunday, and I'll give you a Daryl Dixon doll, or whoever your favorite character is :).**


	2. Walker Food

A/N: Oh my God I am so so so so so freaking sorry I haven't posted anything in a while.

Thank you for the reviews . I am so so so so soooooo sorry I haven't posted anything at all, I've been busy with school work, you know early mornings and late nights, also writing in Daryl's perspective is difficult for me at least because I want to keep his bas ass attitude intact. Anyway deep apologies for making you wait for Chapter 2 for so long, I really appreciate the patience...COOKIES FOR ALL! :)

P.S. It's hard to write in an accent so just please imagine everyone's accents. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, and I'm happy I don't, imagine all the hate you would get for killing off a character, and the stress of the decision of whose next. Plus I'm no Robert Kirkman.

P.P.S. SLenDErsUMmeRSevE don't shoot ~holds hand up~, look Chapter 2 is here ^.^

* * *

Chapter 2 

"You guys go on and check those cars, I'm going to hunt," I took my crossbow from around my shoulder, loaded an arrow in it, and placed it in my hands.

"Do you want one of us to go with you in case of walkers?" Rick wants to keep everyone safe and alive but I didn't need anybody.

"No, you'll chase dinner away. You guys go check the cars, stay in hearing distance, yell if you need me," I started to head to the woods.

"That goes for you too!" I waved my hand in Glenn's direction.

* * *

I walked deeper into to woods with about 5 squirrels round my belt. I looked up at the sun, only about 40 minutes passed since I started hunting. "Might as well keep going," I whispered softly. I heard a soft sound, I shrugged it off assuming it was Glenn being a little bitch about something, but a second thought entered my head... the sound came in a different direction. Why was I so off today?

I hid behind a bush to make sure no walkers were near. Slowly silence entered my ears, nothing was around. Only seconds later did I hear a small voice "...Just shut up". I looked around again, "Maybe I'm going crazy," I let out a small breath, but in a quick flash I had a bow pointed straight at the person following me .

"Well you're holding me a gun point, maybe you are." Glenn let out a weak chuckle, he was trying to joke.

"Why shouldn't I shoot you right now, I said stay and look through the cars," I barked a low whisper.

He gulped "R-Rick sent me, he thought you might need help, he's on h-," some made a giant thud about 20 feet from where we stood. I lowered my crossbow only to point it in the direction of the sound.

"It's an apple, a rotten one too," I turned my crossbow again to face Rick this time.

"God da-" I quickly silenced myself and shushed everyone else. "No" that voice again, I saw the look on Rick's and Glenn's face. I pressed a finger to my lips then pointed to the tree near us, then I silently told Glenn to stay and Rick to come with me. I kept my crossbow close to me in one hand and my hunting knife in the other. Rick faced the other direction, his back against mine and his pistol cocked and ready to go. I heard a faint breath from the tree, but when I looked up everything was masked by leaves and branches.

Rick tapped my shoulder, and whispered, "There's nothing here, it's probably gone now," and with that we headed back to Glenn in the bushes.

I walked with my head down and I slowly headed back to the bushes, "I was so sure there was someone there, I mean I heard a voice say some-" A couple of branches snapped and in only seconds after turning my head, a loud thud echoed through my ears and a girl was on the floor, in a distorted position. Only a second later a knife fell and found a place in the girl's arm. With that I slightly winced and ran to her side. Out of instinct my crossbow was only inches away from her face. She was silent for a moment , but I could barely hear her usher out a "help".

I heard Rick yell about a walker, and when I looked behind me an arrow instantly hit it right between the eyes. When I looked back at the girl her head rolled to the side and her eyes were locked shut. I put my ear to her chest and checked her pulse, she was breathing but her pulse was weak.

Glenn came over to me, "Jesus, is she still alive, that was a horrible fall, and her knife," Glenn looked like she was going to be sick from the blood running down her arm.

I scoffed, "After all this, you still get sick at the sight of blood leaving a living person's body, pathetic."

He just gave me a worried look, " It's not that it's just the way she fell, and how she looks now, it's -."

"Guys lets go, there's a small heard of walkers heading this way," Rick started jogging towards us with a heavy breath. I looked at the girl lying next to me then back at the sheriff, "We don't have time to deal with that. We need to go, now."

I looked at Glenn then at the knife buried in the girl's arm, he nodded and quickly rushed to my side. Slowly I took the knife out of her arm and Glenn took the bandana around her upper arm and tied it around the wound. "GUYS, COME ON, LETS GO!" I could hear Rick from 30 feet away, but he was coming closer, "I said we didn't have time to deal with that, just leave her here, she's probably dead already."

I looked up at Rick, but Glenn stood up, "She's still alive, Hershel can stitch her up, save her. Leaving her for walker food is completely wrong, and inhumane"

He started too looked pissed, "We don't have time to argue Glenn, Daryl, she's not coming with us, we have to go." and with he started to walk away.

"No, she's coming with us Rick, we're not leaving her here," I stood up with the girl carefully placed in my arms.

"Excuse me," he turned around and started to walk towards me.

I heard the walkers coming they were only about 100 or less feet away from us. I took a look around my shoulder, I was right with the 'or less'. "Look we don't have time to argue, she is coming with us, I don't care what you say. She's extremely hurt," I started to walk past Rick and Glenn.

Rick grabbed my shoulder, "Why?"

That was a question I couldn't answer, why. Why _**do**_ I want to save her? I tried to compose an answer, "I don't know, but we don't have time now, and I'm not going to leave her here, its wrong." I looked around my shoulder again, a few walkers were now on the floor dead, well officially dead.

Glenn came running towards us covered in some blood, " Guys we should go, like right now," he kept jogging past us.

I started to quickly walk away, but Rick wasn't following me, "We're done arguing about this! I'm taking her back to the prison, let's go, NOW!" He started to run but first emptied a few rounds into some of the walker's heads to give us a bit more time. I had a small smirk, " Glad we ended that." He said nothing as he caught up to me.

After a 10 or so minute run through the woods we finally reached our car, short of breath but still carrying on. Glenn and Rick quickly packed everything in the trunk of the car while I got in the back seat with the girl, _good thing I didn't take my bike today_. I put my seat beat, safety even now is a good thing, and then I placed the girls head in my lap, and applied pressure to the bandana.

Soon enough Rick and Glenn were up front ready to go. Rick turned to car on but before he put his foot on the gas and headed towards the prison he looked back at me with a grimace, "This is far from over Dixon."

And with that the long, awkward car ride to the prison had begun.

* * *

A/N: Yay chapter 2! So SLenDErsUMmeRSevE put the crossbow down.

I'm sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry if this chapter sucked ~holds up hands in defense~ don't shoot me. I have the plot down for Chapter 3 and 4 so hopefully (fingers crossed) I can get those up by the end of the week.

Also my creative mind has an idea for a one shot (not for the Walking Dead though) so if I can get the next 2 chapters up of this story I'll post that soon. I'm not sure but I may turn into a story later, but one thing at a time.

There is still no news on my other story Vengeance for anyone who is reading it, if you're not, you should check it out and help me figure out what I should do with it. I have a poll on my profile that has alternative endings, and plots, if there's something else you would like to add just PM me. I'm thinking of letting someone adopt this story too, or co-write Vengeance with me, and if you're interested in that also PM me.

Oh also I'm looking for someone who may want to help me write this story, at least in Daryl's perspective, I want to keep his bad ass-ness intact, and I think someone could so a hell of a lot better than me. If you're interested in that, yet again PM me.

And to my fellow members of the BVB army… HAPPY INTERNATIONAL BLACK VEIL BRIDES DAY!

(Yes it now officially exists every June 17th, I'm happy now ^.^)


	3. Green Eyes, Blonde Hair

A/N: Hey guys so if this chapter is confusing I will settle it here before you read and after.

In a nutshell this is a filler, somewhat but this chapter is more of a bit of a flashback/ dream state for this girl who is currently passed out in the back of Rick's car while Daryl is watching/ observing her on the way to the prison. So this is going on in her head…. this chapter is, that's why it's italicized…. I think I'm confusing you more. Let me try this, this is a memory that the girl is dreaming of while she is currently passed out on the way to the prison…. Questions?.… good.

Without any more confusion I present Chapter 3

Oh Disclaimer…. I don't own The Walking Dead, and I don't want to, Robert Kirkman did a phenomenal job with The Walking Dead.

Chapter 3

* * *

_"Elizabeth," God I hate that name. Don't get me wrong, it's a pretty name and all but I don't like that name on me. "Elizabeth, come down here now," my mom didn't sound too happy. I looked in the mirror, my eyes stood out, I was so happy I acquired my dad's green eyes. I started to wipe my eyes to get rid of some of the faded and smudged eyeliner, "Elizabeth, I said come down here now, what don't you get about that?"_

_I think I get my impatient manner from her, "I'm going to the bathroom be down in a few," the old excuse for everything. I started to redo my eyeliner in the mirror. It really only took me a minute to do that, so much experience now, I don't know why I use a mirror anymore._

_"Elizabeth!" God damn woman doesn't understand time or even what a few minutes are._

_"Still in the bathroom, it's only been a minute." Jesus Christ. I looked back at the mirror, this time my hair. Blonde and barley covering my boobs, I could be Eve for Halloween one day. I tugged at a section of it, "You are going one day, just have to wait, but one day, you're gone." I meant the blonde; I actually liked my long hair. I never enjoyed the blonde part, it was rare in my family but it was one of the only things I didn't like from the gene pool. All the jokes and assumptions didn't help, plus it just doesn't fit who I am. I threw my hair up in a sloppy bun and let the fringe fall from my face._

_"ELIZABETH RYAN FIELDS YOU BETTER COME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING UP, do you understand, NOW!" I smiled a bit, my dad got his was with at least a part of my name. My mom hated it she wanted me to have a "traditional name" but my dad always wanted a son, name him Ryan after his brother who sadly died in on his way back from The Gulf War, and before you jump to conclusions, no he wasn't a private. I'm off point so my mom wanted "Victoria Elizabeth" for a daughter; my dad wanted "Ryan Jay" for a son. Sadly my Dad got a phone call before I was even conceived. My mom however was unmoved by it, but when I was born she surprised my dad by naming me "Elizabeth Ryan". Funny my mom regrets its now because everyone, I mean everyone, even my college professors call me Ryan or Ry. Couple of my friends call my "Riot" though, I was born during the Guns 'N' Roses/ Metallica riot in 1992, it was breaking news on the TV as I was being born. Plus "Ry" works for it to, but I rarely hear Elizabeth, only my mom calls me that, and teachers on the first day of school. Now that I think about it I rarely hear Riot anymore, usually only when people are drunk at parties. "Elizab-," I could hear my mom start to get up._

_I walked around the corner, "What is it Mom?" I crossed my arms and just stared at her._

_"Would you like to explain why you have a 'D' in Speech and Communications?" She held up a letter from my college. "Oh and when I call for you, how about you get down here the first time."_

_I snatched the letter from her hand and looked at it, "What the hell Mom, this is addressed to me," I pointed to the corner of the page that said 'Elizabeth Fields, 1436 North Breeze St., Van Nuys, California __91410_'

_"Watch your mouth young lady, I asked you a question! Now answer it," she should know by now I have my moments when I slip, I curse like a sailor otherwise; I'm trying to stop that shit._

_"I'm sorry it happens. And with my grades, Mom I'm 20, 21 in under a year. Why are you concerned about my grades, at least I haven't failed anything, or even dropped out." I looked back at the paper, 'Dear Ms. Fields, it has concerned me and a few other staff members that your grade, in Speech and Communications, is currently below average. It is currently at a 63%. With your usual above average grades and high GPA, we thought we should inform you of this. I would pray that you are interested in raising your grade, if you are, please just see me after class. Sincerely, Mr. Rhoades.' I slightly cringed I've heard rumors of his 'raising grade/ extra credit opportunities'. He's a creep, always favors the girls in the class 'Ladies, you can pick your partner for this, guys I'll start assigning groups when the girls are done'. The way his voice would coo at the word 'ladies' or even 'girls' made me sick. That wasn't the reason I was near failing that class though._

_"Elizabeth," my mom coughed and snapped her finger at me to get my eyes away from the paper. I'm not a fucking dog, I hate it when people do that. "This is still my house, and until you move out, I'm perfectly allowed to open up you mail, especially if it concerns me about your school. Now would you like to explain why your grade in Mr. Rhoades' class is so low?"_

_I shot daggers at her mentally, "No, I would not like to explain my grades to you. This letter was addressed to me. You shouldn't have looked in the first place, even if I'm still living here. You won't let me get my own place. I've tried moving countless amount of time, I've even toured houses and apartments, looked online and every single time you won't let me move out. So don't complain to me about how I still live here when I'm not allowed to move out."_

_"Elizabeth Fields, how __**dare**__ you raise your voice at me? I wanted to know one thing, and you have to give me an attitude about it?" She started to raise her voice. I started heading up stairs. "Don't walk away from me like that. I am your __**mother**__."_

_"Yes, thanks for stating the facts, but I'm also a legal adult. I don't need to tell you why I'm doing things. I listen to you enough. Notice I'm still blonde," I turned around and hit the bun on top or my head then proceeded to my room. "I actually listen to your rules out of respect but I wish you would respect my decisions as an __**adult**__."_

_I grabbed my phone, my bag and my house keys, I drive but I never drive when I'm upset or angry, I walk it lets me think and I enjoy the California air. After I grabbed everything needed I went back down the stairs only to be stopped by an arm crossing mother who had a serious scold on her face. "What do you think your father would do if he was here? She raised an eye brow. Low blow mom, low blow. My dad was about eighty percent on my side at all times when it came to small fights with my mom about being an adult or anything like that._

_I shoved past her, "He would let me walk and allow myself to cool off and say that I am right but I should consider what you have said." I rolled my eyes, my dad always said that I should respect my mom but we fight too much, but I try to listen to him and be a good daughter." I shoved past my mom and resumed heading toward the door._

_"He would not. He would be just as concerned about your college grade as I am and, he would want you to explain your actions." She huffed a bit a she followed me to the door, right on my heels._

_"Ok, whatever, your right I'm wrong. I'm still taking a walk; I would like to clear my head." my fingers wrapped around the silver door knob._

_"Do not use sarcasm on me; your father would be ashamed." She knew exactly what she said because the look on her face had triumph written all over it: the slightly narrowed eyes with an eyebrow raised and a smirk that sometimes I wanted to punch off. She knew that I favored my dad over her, I was daddy's little princess no matter my age._

_"How dare you give my father actions like he's here right now?" I raised my voice, it was a touchy subject. He was diploid to go to Afghanistan right when the 'war' started; it was never declared as an official war, congress never declared war. That's off the point, so my dad is in Afghanistan now and we have no idea where he is if he's alive or not, or anything, we haven't gotten a letter in a while and it worried me and my mom, more me than anything. I would usually set up care packages for him with all his favorite things than I would get a letter about all the other soldiers that wish their families would do that for them. Slowly I started to make more care packages ready for anyone that would ask or even as a surprise and I would write their families for pictures and a few small things I couldn't get anywhere else. I got a bunch of thank you letters, but about a 9 weeks ago that stopped, we were all worried, extremely worried in my case. I would have random nights I would wake up screaming from a horrible nightmare, and I would just cry myself asleep. No matter how hard I would wish that my dad would pick me up in his arms and wipe away all of my tears, I knew he wasn't._

_We still have no idea what's going on. I still wake up screaming time to time, but it's not a frequent now. "How dare I? How dare you treat me like I'm the bad person, we are going through the same thing right now!?" She flipped her hair to the side._

_I looked at her through my fringe and with a calm collect voice I said, "No, we're not."_

_I could hear her trying to find words, by the time I was out of the door she just walked away, know there was no way of getting me back in the house. I slammed the door but it sounded a lot more different than usual, I just ignored it, I was too upset to care. Tears started to fill my eyes, I just let them fall, no point in trying to stop them. I was barely next to the drive way when it hit me, literally. A 6 foot solid force. I looked up through my hair and blurred eyes. There stood a 6 foot tall, green eyed, dirty blonde, man dressed in formal military wear. I dropped to my knees when I heard his voice, tears now flooding my eyes and streaming down my face._

* * *

Ohhh kind of a cliffy, who wants to guess who this "solid force" is. Daryl Dixon Plushy for the right answer.

A/N:

I've been busy lately, I just started college and I haven't found time to post anything at all but I have a few minutes to myself here and there and I just add a paragraph or two to here.

Not the point, I was infuriated with the reviews on Flaws clearly. I'm never much of a rule follower, or at least follow them to every word. So I'm apologizing now, I had a strongly written SCREW YOU authors note written but I deleted it. I'm over it now, I had some time to think about everything and I found my mental outburst childish and yes I was sooo freaking butt hurt. I'm updating everybody now…1) Yes I'm removing Flaws and Vengeance but I'm posting both under my account in Mibba right after I upload this but I'm making a few changes. 2) I'm not removing this, however I'm putting this on Mibba too and I'm going to try my hardest to put up chapter 4 up today. 3) I'm going to whore myself, all the ideas I had I'm going to type up and put them on Mibba and under an author's note on this story on whatever chapter I'm on about that story so watch out for some new things from me. 4) I still need help figuring out all things Mibba, I figured out how to put a story up and that's it. 5) I love all of you and I thank you for your reviews and critiques.

Shaddows 3


End file.
